The present invention relates to a pipe joint suitable for making interconnection between corrugated pipes which are formed of synthetic resin so as to have corrugated outer-circumferential surfaces, particularly pipes which are different from each other in shape of corrugation or in outer diameter, and further relates to a method of connecting different-diameter pipes to each other by use of such a pipe joint.
Such type of conventional pipe joints may be roughly classified into a joint for pipes having pipe walls corrugated spirally, and a joint for pipes having pipe walls corrugated annularly. Generally, the former joint for spirally corrugated pipes has such a structure that the whole (inner and outer) shapes or at least the inner circumferential surface of the joint is formed into a spirally corrugated shape which can fit the spirally corrugated shapes of pipes to be connected, while the latter joint for annularly corrugated pipes has a halved structure because of impossibility of plug-in connection of pipes into the joint.
Both of those conventional pipe joints, that is, the former joint and the latter joint, are formed for the purpose of making connection between two pipes which are identical in shape of corrugation and which are equal in outer diameter (hereinafter referred to as "same-shaped pipes"), that is, pipes having the same predetermined shape.
Therefore, any of the conventional pipe joints, that is, any of the joint for spirally corrugated pipes and the joint for annularly corrugated pipes, cannot be used for connecting pipes which are different in diameter or in shape of corrugation other than same-shaped pipes having a predetermined size, that is, pipes with a shape other than a predetermined shape. In addition, in the joint for spirally corrugated pipes, it is required to rotate long pipes relative to the joint when the pipes are to be spirally connected to the joint, while in the joint for annularly corrugated pipes, it is required to combine the two parts of the halved joint by means of fastening bolts, or the like. Accordingly, there has been such a problem in either joint that it takes time and labor to connect pipes, and it is impossible to perform piping work rapidly.